1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a fibrous web, in particular a tissue or hygienic product web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A method and an apparatus of this type are disclosed, for example, by German Patent Application No. DE 195 48 747 C2. The compact press disclosed by DE 195 48 747 C2 admittedly provides the necessary dewatering performance. Accordingly, a method of drying tissue is provided. However, if 100% of the fibrous web is led through such a press, then the desired paper quality properties, such as volume and water absorption capacity, in particular, are lost.